


Lazy Days

by Eternityscry



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternityscry/pseuds/Eternityscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco thought that it might have been a good day to just stay in bed, when he gets caught by trappers he just KNOWS that it will be a very bad day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marcos no-good-very-bad-day(week)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story that could potently have hundreds of characters, so most of them will be out of character or even not there at all. This story came to me at like, 12:30 this morning and wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. I have no clue how I'm going to finish it or where it will go, so the tags may change over time. Yes, this story WILL be SLASH. So if that's not your cup of tea, get the fuck out. It will also have Mpreg in later chapters (because preggo!Harry just makes me so damn happy) I'll try not to make Harry an "ALL-POWERFULL-CREATURE-MISYTIC-GOD" but no promises. There will be very little of the Harry Potter world in this story, because that WAY to many characters. Peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been awhile since I've looked at this, or any of my other stories, but I'm going back an doing some minor edits here and there. If I wait on it too long, I'll just rewrite the whole thing entirely and I don't want it to get to that point yet. So other then the Grammar nothing is really changing in the first 4 chapters I've posted.

Marco gave another peck at the lock on his cage ignoring the drain the sea stone caused with every touch. He'd known that it would be a horrid day from the moment he woke. He'd woken  late that morning, later then the _entire_ rest of the crew. That meant when he got to the mess hall, most of the food had already been devoured by his siblings. Cold porridge and no coffee was not a good way to start the day.

Afterwards, he'd spent too long trying to finish the paperwork he usually did before breakfast, that he hadn't been on deck to stop the ensuing prank war between Ace and Thatch. By the time he'd got on deck it'd been covered in paint, ink, sand and what ever else they'd managed to get there hands on. Normally he'd have them clean it themselves, but the coating had been so thick it would have taken them more then a day to do so. Instead he settled for having them clean off Stephen, while the crew went to work on the deck with scrapers. They'd gotten the main deck cleared before lunch, though no one was happy about the situation.

Right after lunch one of the spotters sighted an island to the west that they couldn't find on any map in there possession. After a short debate with Pops, it was agreed that a small group would go out to scout it. Normally Ace would have lead the team, but as he was still tangled with Stephen, Marco was elected in his stead. Together with 5 members of the 2nd Division and 4 of the 1st, they'd set out in a small boat.

* * *

The island was a small, circular piece of land that had bright colored plants and strange creatures residing on it. Further search indicated that though the island had animals, no intelligent inhabitant lived there. That discovered, they gathered a few of the fruits to take back and made there way to shore.

Instead of leading the group back, he let James, a 1st division member, take point while he dropped back to examine the fruit more. It looked almost like a Devil fruit with its bright purple skin, inlaid with blue swirls. Strangely, the tree they'd picked it from had be bright orange in color. So intent on the fruit he didn't here the near silent footsteps behind him. Up ahead the rest of his group turned a corner and a sharp pain echoed in his head. His last memory is of that bright fruit rolling out of his numb hands to rest at a pair of black boots.

* * *

He rattled his cage again in frustration at the memory. He'd woken up locked in a cage in what appeared to be the cargo hold of a ship. The cage was made of sea stone, but the chains around his ankles were not. That was something he could have worked with, if he could have changed back. Since the moment he'd woken he'd tried to change back to human, but all attempts only sent shooting pain thru his body, he couldn't even change his size. Now he was stuck at the size of an average messenger bird, just small enough to fit on someone's shoulders.

A glance around at the other cages, filled with animals for all over the New World, told him that he'd been caught by trappers, thou how they'd stuck him in this form was still a mystery. He gave one more peck at the cage door, before sighing heavily. His best course of action now was to wait until they moved him to break away, or hope that one of the away team had seen him and went to tell Pops. Marco resettled himself on his perch and waited.

* * *

Two weeks. Two. Fucking. Weeks. Two weeks of poor food, no light, little air, and the distressed cries of the animals around him. The crew that fed them did it only once a day and most of I was either wet or molding. The cargo hold had gained many more residents in the two weeks, leaving very little room or breathing air in the hold. Marco's feathers had began to molt out of stress and poor food, and the ones that didn't he picked at out of boredom. He knew he needed the feathers to fly when, if, he got the chance, but it was hard to ignore his animal instincts on a good day.

Marco went back to pecking at an itchy feather on his underbelly when the crew men on deck began shouting. The ship suddenly gave a lunge that was accompanied by a crashing sound, almost like something had ran into it. _'Or'_ Marco thought with growing horror _'more like the ship itself ran into something.'_ As if to reaffirm his suspicion another crash sounded followed by a low scraping noise across the bottom and side. Another crash was followed by the sound of splinting wood. Water rushed into the cargo hold like a dam broke. The animals around him grew even more distressed as the cages began moving with the force of the water around them. Marco flapped his wings uselessly as the water rose around his cage. Unable to control his instincts with the fear he felt, he begin to cry out for help, desperately hoping someone would hear. That someone would help him. 


	2. Things you see in a (ship) Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's voice reaches someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters!?!?!? In one day!!!!! A work day even! Will wonders never cease?! XD

Emerald eyes snapped to the window, gazing intently at the distant shore line. He thought he'd heard..... When no other noise was forthcoming he shrugged it off as his imagination and went back to the mix in his mortar. Black hair hung down a slim back, a few pieces sticking out here and there as he worked.  A soft breeze blew through the open window, shifting the stands and showing off the feathers that hid beneath them.  A bead of sweat rolled from his forehead over sharp cheek bones and down to a soft jaw line. He ignored it as his hands deftly picked up the needed herbs for his newest medical salve. Slightly sharper then average nails lifted to brush the sweat away before it could roll down as slim neck and annoy him. He shifted to grab the needed containers for the finished salve, when a hard pounding come form the other side of his door. Sighing he made his way around the desk to the solid wood door that closed off his work area from the rest of his shop.

Standing in front of it were Miko, Jason, and Kia, some of the towns teens. "What's wrong?" Green eyes narrowed in question at them, most people didn't bother him when he was in his workshop.

"There's been a ship wreak on the Peak." Jason gasped out between breaths. "There might be survivors."

There had to be for the towns people to get him, otherwise they would have let the bodies sink with the ship.

"Let me get my bag," Green eyes slid to Miko. "Stay and watch the shop." She nodded once as he turned back to grab the medical bag he carried when he made house calls. Closing the door behind him, he turned to Kia "Get the beds upstairs ready." She too gave a sharp nod before darting up the stairs near his workshop door. "Lead on." Jason turned to the door and broke into a run for the Peak. _"So much for my quiet day in."_

* * *

The Peak was more of a stone spike that stuck straight up in the air, but there was a small trail down the side of it the let into a small beach between the rocks, where the kids like to play and old men liked to fish. Resting on the beach was what was left a transport ship. "Your sure that there might be survivors?" He asked Jason skeptically. With good reason, the ship was basically gone, all that was left of it was the cargo bay and the figure head.

"Mama Tat thought so." Green eyes rolled hard, behind Jason's back. Mama Tat was a self proclaimed "Seer" Since he'd been here nothing she'd said had come true, from the weather to the love lives of the younger generation. But for some reason the people her still took most of her word as law. She'd said he was nothing more then an ordinary medicine man when he'd first came. He gave a quiet snort. _'Yeah right. As if anything about Harry bloody Potter was_ _ordinary'._ Not that he used that name anymore. Or any name to be honest. The older crowd called him 'Doctor-san' while the children hand dubbed him Midori-sama. He hadn't seen any need to correct them. Not like he could tell them his name when he didn't even HAVE one anymore. Harry Potter had died with Voldemort. Midori was ready to turn back to the trail, when he heard a noise come from the ruins. _'That sound..'_

"Doc- ACK!" Jason stumbled away from the ship as the doctor lunched himself up to the top of the figure head. The height gave him the perfect view of the cargo hold, which had lost its top in the crash. Cages of all shapes and sizes where tangled together, the carcasses of there former prisoners floating in them. Well, almost carcasses, if the rattling of the pile of cages was anything more then water movement.

"Doctor!" Green eyes peered down at Jason. "Do we need the stretcher?" He flicked his gazed back to the cage, taking in there size and the animals they might have held.

"Maybe!" He shouted back, before dropping down into the ship base. Water lapped at his shins, trying to knock him down and drag him into her depths. He shouldered threw the cages in front of him, discarding them when the inhabitants didn't so much as growl at him. He almost thought that the sea had played a trick on him, when he saw a flash of blue, between the bars. All the way in the back, pressed between what was left of the wall and another cage, was a bird, half submerged in the rising water. _'Not just a bird.'_ He realized. "A phoenix." The whisper he let out was enough to draw the birds attention to him.

Bright blue in color, thought missing quiet a few feather, with gold rings in its tail, or what was left of it, and wild eyes. "Shhhh," He soothed as he moved more cages. "Its all right love. Everything's going to be alright." A bit of his power slipped into his voice, helping to calm the phoenix in front of him. The bird gave a weak trill, before falling silent. Reaching the cage he noticed the chains around his ankles and strangely sea stone bars on the cage. Shrugging it off to look at later he made his way back out of the boat to the shore where Jason was still waiting. Jason jumped up from his rock as Midori came around the edge of the ship.

"Doctor-san?" He questioned. Midori lifted the cage higher, trying not to jostle it to much. "Meet the only survivor." Jason bent to get a closer look inside at the phoenix. "What is it?" He asked, reaching out a hand to touch the cage. The bird made a noise of warning and the hand was snatched back.

"Don't know." Midori fibbed, already making his way back up the trial, bag over his shoulder and cage in had.

"What are you going to do with it?" Jason asked as he jogged to catch up.

"Get him healthy." Was the short reply.

"And then."

"Well see when that time comes."

 


	3. Tides of Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this took longer then I thought it would. My Muse ran away on vacation and about the time she came back shit hit the fan in my personal life. So here it is! Sorry.

A soft chur was the first indicator that his new temporary room-mate was waking up. Turning away from his desk he focused on the perch he'd sat in the corner. The phoenix he'd recovered from the ship wreck gave another chur as he began to move his wings and fluff the feathers he had left. He'd removed the bird from the cage, but couldn't find a way to remove the cuffs around his ankles. The didn't have a key hold or even a seam where an opening might be. It looked almost like they'd been formed around the birds legs, but the heat the metal would have been at would have burned any trying to form it around the phoenix. _'Unless a Devil Fruit user did it.'_ The thought had crossed his mind, but he didn't know enough about Devil Fruits to know if there was one capable of doing such. Devil Fruit had reminded him far to much of his home for him to look to hard at them. The less he thought of where he once called home the better.

A sharp rattle drew his attention back to his house guest just in time to see him take a noise dive off the stand. Cursing, he darted off his chair, hoping to catch the bird before he hit the floor. Cracking his head against the wall, he dove under the bird, catching him in the cradle of his left arm. His thanks was a wing to face. "Hey!" He struggled up, managing to keep hold of the bird, as he began to cry out. The phoenix thrashed violently in his arms, lashing out with winds and beak, calling out a turn of fear and anger. Midori gathered him closer and began to sing. The sound rang lightly threw out the room, mingling with the phoenix call, wrapping around the cry of fear and calling it down till it tampered out into nothing. The phoenix in his arms lay still, breath rapid with his fear, but he no longer thrashed in his arms. Midori sang for a moment longer, trailing off softly and letting the room return to silence. He let his hands trail softly over the head and back of the phoenix as he shifted back against the wall in a soft recline, letting the birds rest against his chest. They sat there in silence for a long moment, long enough for the sun that picked in the edge of the far window to travel through it and disappear once more. Only when the stars began to peek through the trees did the phoenix stir.

He moved away from Midori, gave himself a brief shake, smoothed down a few ruffled feathers, before finally turning to look up at him. "Feeling any better?" The bird gave him a strange look before dipping his head in a brief nod. "Good" Picking himself from the floor, he readjusted his clothing, before bending to pick up the phoenix. Tucking the bird close to his chest, he made his way out of the room and down stairs to the kitchen. "I don't know how hungry you are, but it bet it's been a long time since you had something filing." He grabbed a few clean dish towels and make a small nest to set the bird in. "Unfortunately  I don't have any bird feed around," He rummaged through the back of one of his cabinets in search of some of the jars in the back. "However, I do have something I think you can have." He knew he still had some-There! Turning he placed the two jars of baby food on the counter beside him. Several weeks ago, one of the new mother came to him frantic when her baby started refusing to keep down the baby food she bought him. After a series of check ups, it became evident that it was the ingredients in the store bought baby food where upsetting the baby's stomach. He'd given her a recipe that used 2 ingredients max and made a few up to keep on hand incase of future cases. The bird made a noise of disgust behind him and he turned in amusement. The bird glared at the jars of baby food on the counter, trying in vain to burn it with his gaze alone. Midori gave a chuckle as he retrieved a spoon and made his way to the table. The bird made a hissing noise in the back of his throat as the jars where sat on the table. "Enough," He chastised gently "I know its not the most appetizing thing in the world, but it will be easy on your stomach." He pulled a chair and popped the top on one of the jars. 3 hours later he was trying to see if he'd gotten all the mush out of his hair, while the bird sat back on the perch radiating smugness. 

* * *

A cool, quite anger rolled over the deck. The usual sound of daily ship life, the flutter of sails, the creak of wood and rope, the gentle brush of waves against the boat, twisted through the air only to die in the pressing silence of the residents on the deck. Whitebeards sons where strong, this wouldn't be the first time they'd temporally lost track of a brother, but this was different. This time one was taken from under there noses. This time they'd been missing for a month. This time it was Marco.

The Whitebeard pirates looked to Pop's cabin, where there captain and the division heads were currently held up. This was the third meeting called since Marco's disappearance. The first shortly after the fact, with the returning members of the away team, trying to dig up all clues of who could have taken there brother and where they where headed. They'd searched the entire island, combing over every inch, turning every rock, for clues. All they'd found had been a half eaten piece of fruit that Marco had been holding. The second meeting had been more of a ship wide gathering where Whitebeard informed them that they would be leaving the island and tracking Marco threw use of his Vivre Card. Vivre Card's, while useful, were expensive to make. For this reason, only select members of the crew had 'official' Vivre Cards. All members of the Second division had one, as they traveled the farthest and were often the first to make it to any given destination. Similarly every commander had one and, despite his protest, Whitebeard himself had one. Pop's trust in his sons strength meant he rarely used them . For him to bring Marcos out with in the first week showed his worry over Marco. The action, while giving them something to do other then wander an empty island, had unsettled many in the crew. A heavy silence had coated the ship since. "Oi!" The shout drew all eyes to the crews nest. "A message!"

* * *

"Even if we continue to follow with the Vivre Card, there's no guarantee we'll get there in time!" Ace pressed.

"But the Card is all we have." Vista countered. "Even if we where to rush ahead, there's no where for us to go and we'd wind up backtracking. That will cost us more!"

"Well we need to do _something_." Thatch stressed. "We don't have much time as it is." They all looked at the Vivre Card on the table in front of them. It inched it's way north and looked burnet around the edges. Marco was alive still, but if the Card was any indication, he didn't have long.

"There's nothing we can do about the time." Izo spoke. "But Vista's right if we run ahead we risk never finding him."

No one wanted to ask what they would do if Marco died before they found him. The Vivre Card would burn up and leave them back at square one.

"Pops we have to do something." Ace turned to there Captain. "This isn't working."

Whitebeard sat in silence for a long moment, collecting his thoughts. He let out a long slow sigh, before straitening in his chair. "It seems-" He was cut off as the do opened, hitting the wall with a bang. Startled they turned to see Chad, today's lookout, standing in the door way panting. He held up a roll of paper and gasped out "It came from the North." Whitebeard was the first to reach him. His eyes roamed with desperation over the notice. Finally he state softly "We have a lead."

 


	4. Strange Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!!!!: As some of you may have noticed, my grammar is shit, I know its shit, its a work in progress. There are probably some other problems, but for the sake of my ego, I won't drag out the whole list. That being said, if there is someone who has any extra time and would like to help out the newbie I could use all the help you could give. I think someone referred to it as having a Beta, but fuck all if I know what that means. So if you'd like to help, please feel free. Just don't be an ass. Booty is a shitty look on everybody. Thanks~

Ace looked around the island they docked at. The report came in of a ship wreck in the area due to a large storm. Given that it happened around the time the Vivre Card had started looking crispy, it was logical to assume that Marco had been on the ship. There wasn't a guarantee of coarse, but it was the only lead they had. The island wasn't big by any means but neither was it small enough to search within a day, strangely had only one town on it. He, Thatch, Jozu and Izo were to ask around the town and see if anyone knew about the wreck, while Vista, Namur, and Haruta were to take there divisions and search the island for any sign of the ship. So far they hadn't had any luck in town, of the towns folk willing to talk to them, very few had been friendly and even fewer hand any clue what they'd been asking about.

"Seems that these people don't get out much." Ace snorted at Jozu's remark but couldn't help but agree. When they'd asked about the ship wreck, most hadn't even heard of it, those that had said it didn't interest them so they'd not gone to see it. ' _No sense of adventure in these people.'_ He turned back to his group, ready to head back and so something more productive, when the sound of laughter caught his ears. Tilting his head, his gaze caught sight of a small group of children _'Bingo'_

"Hey, gimme just a sec." Without waiting he turned down the alley and called to the group. They frozen in confusion, before darting in all directions. "Shit-Wait! I just wanna talk to you!" One or two frozen as the others dashed around them, vanishing around corners and in shadows. "Bout what?" A kid who looked a little worse for wear gazed at him with suspension. He stepped forward a few steps, not enough to bring him within grabbing range, but enough that he was in front of the other children.

"I'm just looking for some info." He could feel his siblings gaze from where they stood at the mouth of the alley, but they made no move to get closer.

"What kind?" The kid jerked his chin up, giving him a sharp look. "And what's in it for us!" A girl who looked no older then 10 yelled from the safety of  a nearby box. "Shut up, Kida!" The boy glared at her before turn his gaze back to Ace. "What kind?" He repeated.

"I'm looking for my brother." Ace knelt, trying to put them on more equal footing. "We heard the there was a ship wreck around here. We're trying to find it." The boy's gaze trailed over Thatch, Jozu and Izo, looking for something, before snapping back to Ace. "You talking bout the ship at the Peak." Ace felt hope rise at the conformation of a destination. "Yeah, you know where that is?" The boy nodded. "Yeah, we go out once a week, good fish out there." He glanced back at the other children before adding "We aint been out since the wreck." Ace frowned. "Why?"  

"The dead." Another girl spoke up, she had a strange look about her, like she wasn't all there. The other children seemed to be shielding her from his gaze, but at her voice, stood aside to let her through. "The dead still float." Ace felt a small churn in his stomach. "They are very angry." She looked at him, stared him straight in the eye and he felt like he was being judged for something, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. "Talk to Midori-san." The children all broke in hushed whispers, shock and confusion setting on their faces. He looked back at his siblings in confusion, but they were just as confused, so he turned back to the little girl in front of him. He jumped in surprise, where before she'd stood behind the boy, now she stood close enough he could see the freckles that dotted her nose, see the swirls in her eyes as she leaned in and whispered. "Go to Midori-san, Midori-san will help." Slowly the other children began to copy her. Whispers teased his ears as the children, he thought gone melted back out to the shadows. The feeling in the air made the hair on his arm stand up straight, standing he felt his siblings at his back, no longer content to wait the to alley's edge.

The little girl reach up and took his hand. "Come." She ordered. The children fell silent. "We will take you to Midori-san." She gave a tug of his hand and began to lead he out of the alley _'What the fuck is going on.'_

* * *

Midori paused in his work as the wind blew through the open window at his back. It trailed around the room, before curling close as it brought the whispers of the town to him. _"We will take you to Midori-san."_ He gave a soft frown as the wind left him. "She doesn't usually bring people to me." he muttered to himself gaining a questioning trill from his house guest. He gave him an absentminded pat on the head as he made his way out of the workshop. A short squawk of irritation drew his attention back as the bird tried to fly after him. "Enough," He doubled back to give the bird his shoulder to sit on. "You know you can't fly right now, keep trying and you'll do permanent damage." He'd had this "conversation" three times already today. The bird hadn't taken well to being told he couldn't fly. Sighing Midori made his way down stairs, turning his thoughts once more to the whispers the wind brought him. _'Who could she be bring out here?'_   Usually she came for him and took him where he was needed. _'Must be another feeling.'_ He'd know when he first meet the child that she was far to much like Luna, able to See things as they were, not as they appeared. The only difference being that the children here didn't shun her. No other adult knew what she could do, though he could see it plain as day that she was special so he didn't know _how_ they didn't know, but that could just be because he was in the 'New World' an strange was kind of the norm here. Flipping the sign on the front door to closed, he settled in at the front desk and waited, unknowing that the wind carried more then just whispers this morn.

* * *

The building was a small two story store front, nestled in-between the trees. All the windows on the second story where open letting the wind travel through the floor with little resistance. The smell of dried herbs drifted down to tickle his nose followed be the faintest scent of medical grade disinfectant. _'A Doctor?"_ Ace didn't have long to wonder as the abnormally strong child that had a death grip on his wrist, pulled him in the direction of the front door. As he got closer he saw the sign on the door announcing  that the business was closed for the day. A sign the child in front on him seam determined to ignore. "Wait, the sign-" He was cut off as she tugged the door open. Stopping, she turned to him, "This is as far as I take you."

"What?" Thatch looked ready to reach forward and take her by the throat, he could understand, they had to be 7 miles out of town by now and they hadn't told anyone where they were going. Add to that the children how'd basically herded them for all 7 miles on top of their still missing brother and Thatch was at the end of a very short rope.

"I have no more business here. The rest is up to you." Her eyes opened fully for a moment to stay at them once more. "Consider your next few choices carefully, one way or the other nothing will be the same again." She turned to fallow the children already slipping back into the forest, when she stopped. "Watch out for knives."

The looked at each other in confusion. "What?" Thatch stumbled away when she turned to look at him. Her eyes were open wide again, but this time they were solid black, no white showing. She gazed intently at Thatch. "Watch out for knives. There aiming at your back. It will be the end of you, and your family." That said she turned back to the forest and disappeared.

They stood in stunned silence for a moment before "OOOOOOOOOOHHH! That was soooooo creepy!" Thatch gave himself a shake as if trying to get ride of the feeling she'd left in the air. Izo looked at him with worry, obviously thinking on the words the girl had left them with. "What do you think she meant by that?" Jozu asked. "Doesn't matter." Thatch gave himself a firmer shake, before looking at Ace. "We're here to find Marco."

"But Thatch-"

"No." He cut Izo off. "Don't worry about it." He flashed them a quick small. "I've got you guys watching my back, what could happen."

They traded worried glances between them, before agreeing to let the matter drop. "Now then." Thatch clapped his hands "Lets go see this Midori-san." He gave to door a pull and stepped inside. He automatically spotted the figure standing behind the desk. "Hey! We had a few questions and they pointed-" He cut himself of with shock as the person turned and brought his other shoulder into view. On that shoulder rested a very familiar looking bird. "MARCO!" The bird woke with a startled squawk and fell off the mans shoulder and to the floor.


End file.
